


Happy Birthday Steve

by Cellis



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Smut, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Canon Divergence - Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Established Relationship, Infinity War does not happen in this Universe, Loki is a good boyfriend, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Semi-Public Sex, Steve Rogers 100th Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellis/pseuds/Cellis
Summary: Steve and Loki are in an established relationship and it is the 4th July 2018 Steve's 100th birthday.  Loki intends to make it memorable.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Steve Rogers. To all who celebrate Independence day today I hope you have a happy and a peaceful one.

Steve is in the middle of a very pleasant dream when the kiss he was receiving from Loki suddenly changes to a much deeper one. A slight nip to his lower lip followed by the soothing caress of a tip of Loki’s tongue makes Steve open his eyes.

Looking down at him Steve sees the green eyes of the man he loves. The depth of feeling, longing and love those eyes hold for him warms Steve’s heart every time he sees them look at him that way.

He could never have imagined he would see such love not only being directed at him but from one as amazingly complicated, frustrating, mischievous, gorgeous and loving as Loki. Steve isn’t sure at times how he came to be so lucky and managed to find himself in receipt of such love. He was surprised how much love Loki had to offer and how freely he gave that love to Steve every day. 

Only Thor had known what love Loki was capable of giving and was not even remotely surprised when Steve experienced the first depths of same. To Steve his life felt complete in a way he had dreamt that he may find but never expected. 

Loki smiled down at his love and the sleepy blue eyes now focused on his. Reaching out his long fingers he gently stroked his captain’s perfect chest, running his fingers around the developed pectorals and skimming across the sensitive nipples causing them to harden at his brief touch.

 

“I am almost sorry to have woken you from such pleasant slumber but time waits for no one, not even a God like me!”

“Almost sorry? Really, ‘cause that smile you are trying to hide suggests otherwise!” Steve replies, reaching up to place a stray strand of hair behind Loki’s ear.

Now casting an eye towards the window Steve sees the lights of the city blazing brightly. “Loki, it is still the middle of the night” he groans.

“Very observant of you! Yes, but it is still time to rise.”

“And what if I don’t want to?” Steve petulantly responds.

“Then you will leave me with little option but to make you!” The smirk on Loki’s face tells Steve he would be more than happy to make Steve arise.

 

Shrugging his shoulders in apparent defeat Steve sighs. “Okay you win but there is a price!”

“And what may I ask would be that price?” Loki asks, one eyebrow raised.

Steve can’t help the smirk that comes to his lips. He licks his lips slowly as he looks up through his eyelashes at Loki. Steve has long since learned that Loki is all but powerless against his `lashes look`.

“Very well, name your price!” Normally Loki would never enter into such a bargain with anyone. He knows too well how a carelessly struck bargain can have consequences beyond those obvious at the time of brokering. His bargains have set parametres, use strict unambiguous language even with Thor. But when it comes to his love, his Steve, he needs no such precautions or safeties, he relies on love and trust and a mutual understanding of the importance of such.

“A kiss. A kiss, that reaches my soul and lingers there for eternity!” Loki can’t help but feel warmth spread within his chest and he smiles down at his love.

“As you wish”, he says as he leans closer to Steve, taking his bottom lip gently between his own. He runs his tongue along Steve’s lip in silent request for entry into that glorious mouth. Steve opens his lips and mouth happily and grants Loki’s tongue the entry it sought. 

 

Loki puts all the love which being in Steve’s arms evokes into the kiss, his need for the man who is lovingly stroking his back while holding him close, his trust in the amazing mortal and his passion and desire for the champion who has won his heart.

Steve can feel the emotions behind Loki’s kiss, the power and the vulnerability, the longing and the fear, the trust and the hope and the desire. As requested the kiss ignites the flames in Steve’s heart and reaches to his very soul. Kisses like this leave Steve in no doubt of Loki’s love, passion and trust. It is not something either takes for granted or lightly dismisses. Steve’s skin is tingling everywhere it comes into contact with Loki’s.

When it becomes necessary to breathe, both pull reluctantly apart.

 

Taking a quick breath Loki looks at Steve. “Have I paid your price?”

Smiling and blushing somewhat, Steve nods. “That and a little more!”

“Good, now get your sexy ass out of this bed before I give in to my desire to keep you here for several hours if not days”.

Loki runs his eyes over the naked torso of his lover. He sees Steve’s chest rise and fall as his breathing deepens. There is a small smug smile on those kissable lips, now moist and slightly kiss bruised. 

Steve slowly runs his tongue along his lips as he returns the appraising gaze. The angle into which Loki had raised his body allows Steve’s gaze to take in the toned abdominal muscles and follow the faint trail of hair running down from his bellybutton to the top of his pubic hair. Steve wants to follow that trail with kisses but Loki told him to rise. 

“Maybe later!” Steve murmurs as a prayer. Loki chuckles as he sees where Steve’s gaze lingers.

“Later, my love, if that is what you desire”.

“Oh, I definitely desire!” Steve hums in reply before dragging his eyes away from Loki’s body. 

 

Now standing by the side of the bed he stretches. Loki enjoys the view as Steve continues to accentuate the muscles of his torso and arms.

Catching Steve’s eye he grins. “Race you to the shower!” Loki disappears and reappears in the shower before Steve even gets close to the bathroom door. Loki, who is already standing naked in the shower, laughs as Steve leans against the door frame. 

“Not fair!” he says as he shakes his head. “You cheated”.

Loki throws his head back as he laughs more, his tongue peeking slightly out from behind his teeth. His eyes sparkle with merriment. Steve loves seeing him so happy and smiling so freely.

“Feel free to join me if you like”.

“I think I may just do that”, Steve says as he drops his sleeping pants and boxers to the floor.

 

Loki moves forward to allow Steve join him in the shower. He turns and drapes his hands over Steve’s shoulders as he leans in for a kiss. Steve closes the shower door and draws Loki closer to him as they both feel the water begin to cascade down their bodies. They stand there kissing languidly for several minutes each enjoying the feel of the other’s body against their own.

Loki takes a small step back and reaches for the soap. Lathering up the wash cloth he slowly moves his hands and the cloth sensually across Steve’s torso. Steve looks with love and awe at him. The gentle caress moves over Steve's chest, across his abdominals and over his hip. Loki continues his ministrations down Steve’s right leg, lifting his foot gently to clean the foot. 

Steve places a hand on Loki’s shoulder to help maintain his balance as his foot is gently raised and washed. When Loki is finished with the foot he replaces it gently onto the shower floor. He moves slightly to his right but pauses to place a soft kiss on the tip of Steve’s penis as he passes. The slight increase in pressure from Steve’s fingers causes Loki to look up. He sees loving blue eyes stare down at him. The love in those eyes makes him smile.

Loki continues with his mission and gives Steve’s left foot and leg the same attention as the right received. When he reaches Steve’s hip he gently turns him around and proceeds to wash Steve’s back, then each arm. A kiss is placed on each fingertip in turn.

Steve is finding it harder to breathe as Loki’s sensual attention moves along his body. Loki takes special care while washing Steve’s buttocks and anus. The friction caused by the washcloth is teasing and Steve can feel his arousal growing. Loki moves again to stand in front of Steve and sees Steve’s half hard penis. 

As Loki continues his devotion Steve feels blood rush to his groin. The feel of Loki’s fingers moving across his taint and testicles causes Steve to draw in a deep breath. His back arches and he can feel a heat build in his groin.

The fingers covered in lather move up to the base of Steve’s now hard cock. Under the guise of washing Steve’s cock Loki moves his hand along the shaft, intermittently changing his grip and twisting his hand. Loki’s thumb and nail run across the engorged head drawing a moan from deep within Steve’s throat. Loki can feel Steve testicles start to rise as he continues to concentrate on Steve’s shaft and the vein running underneath. He pays special attention to the sensitive spot beneath the cock head. 

 

Steve is lost in the sensations running through his body and he automatically leans into Loki’s touch. Steve wants more but he also wants to enjoy this feeling for as long as he cans. He tries to will his body not to come yet. Concentrating on the hand movements which elicit the most moans from Steve, Loki strokes Steve’s shaft and cock head and twists his hand. His fingers reach down and stroke Steve's testicles before returning to that glorious cock which is demanding so much attention. Steve tries to keep his hips still but eventually gives in to the urge to thrust into Loki’s hand. The differing rhythm brings Steve to the cusp and quickly sends him over the edge. His body shudders against Loki as his seed bursts forth in streams over Loki’s hand and pelvic area. Loki continues to milk Steve through his orgasm. 

 

When Steve’s orgasm fades he kisses the chest he is leaning against. Moving his head back slightly Steve looks up at Loki with love and lust blown pupils. Loki can never get enough of that flushed debauched look on Steve.

“Thank you”, Steve whispers as his lips trace small kisses along Loki’s neck. He reaches up and draws Loki’s lips to his into a passionate kiss. “That’s what I call a good reason to get up early for even in the middle of the night”.

 

Loki chuckles and kisses those lips which tempt him daily. He wishes he could spend longer kissing them and running his hands over that perfect torso and tight ass but he has much more planned for Steve today.

Steve looks down Loki’s body expecting to see a cock in need of attention but Loki’s cock is flaccid. As if reading Steve’s mind Loki kisses the corner of Steve’s mouth. “Do not concern yourself my love, your thrusting hips and my other hand took care of me while I was seeing to your need.”

Steve took the washcloth and rinses it before using it to remove the semen from their bodies. As Steve washed his hair Loki washed his own body. Touches lingered as they passed the shampoo and conditioner to one another. Gentle kisses were exchanged as they finished their shower. Stepping out Steve wrapped Loki in a towel as he drew his love into his arms. More kisses follow before they break apart so they can dry themselves.

 

Loki heads to the kitchen while Steve uses the toilet, washes his hands and teeth before shaving. Breakfast is ready when he comes out. As Steve sits Loki raises his glass of orange juice in a toast and smiles.

“My love, happy birthday. I wish you all that you desire today and always.”

Steve glances at the clock and sees that it has just gone past midnight which makes it now officially the 4th July 2018, his 100th birthday.

“Is this why you woke me in the middle of the night?”

“This is possibly the only way I could ensure that I was the first to wish you happy birthday today. I had to take my chance before anyone else got there first. Although this is the first of several plans I have to help you celebrate today”.

As if on cue Steve’s phone started to beep with birthday texts from Tony and the other Avengers. He phone started ringing as Bucky’s name appeared on the screen. Reaching out to get the phone Steve paused and leaned across the table to place a loving kiss on Loki’s lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I have gotten any facts or title or procedures incorrect blame it on the fact that I am not American and not familiar with these things.

Tony knocked on the door of Steve and Loki’s apartment forty minutes later. Steve is surprised that someone is calling at that hour but he really shouldn’t have been. Loki and Steve now dressed were sitting on the couch. Loki rises from his seat alongside Steve and moves to the door before opening it.

“Morning birthday boy, time to get on the road!” Tony, standing at the door holding a Magnum of Champagne and several presents wrapped in Stars and Stripes wrapping paper in his arms, greets. 

“Oh, you’re not the birthday boy!” he frowns. A golden light shimmers over Loki’s body and suddenly Steve is standing in front of Tony where Loki was a moment earlier. The real Steve looks at Loki and smiles.

Grabbing Steve’s jacket from its place behind the door Loki hands it to him with a small kiss to his cheek.

“Okay that is not at all creepy!” Tony states, clearly not amused. Looking at the presents and champagne which Tony has placed on the nearby table Steve raises a questioning eyebrow. “Later Spangles” Tony answers almost dismissively. He pushes Loki towards the still open door, grabbing Steve by the arm and pulling him along also.

 

“Is someone going to tell me what’s going on?” Steve asks. Tony shakes his head and keeps moving. Loki now back in his own form takes Steve’s hand and raises it to his lips for a kiss as they enter the elevator. 

“Relax, darling. This is your day and I hope you enjoy it”.

“I don’t like surprises Loki!”

“Today’s surprises I hope you do! I love you and wanted to make today special. Please allow me to do this for you”.

Steve can see this means a lot to Loki so he smiles as he pulls Loki closer and nods his agreement.

 

Waiting downstairs for them at kerb is Tony’s town car which takes them to Stark Industries private hangar. The car comes to a stop inside and as Steve, Loki and Tony alight from the back of the car Steve sees the other Avengers, Sam, Bucky and Pietro waiting to greet them. They shout surprise when Steve sees them. Steve smiles a nervous smile but he relaxes when he feels Loki’s hand on the small of his back.

Tony’s private Gulf stream is fueled up and waiting for them to board. The Captain greets Tony and Steve and welcomes them aboard. He then collectively welcomes the others. 

“The itinerary for today is as follows…” Tony begins to announce as the other Avengers take time to greet Steve and Loki and wish Steve happy birthday. Bucky is the last one and his hug lasts the longest. 

Ignoring Tony, Steve continues to hold his best friend. “Can’t believe we’ve made it this far, Buck”, he says into his friend’s ear. 

“We’re still here! Welcome to our second century Stevie”.

 

“As I was saying..” Tony starts again, louder this time, trying to get the attention of everyone. He’s about to wrap on the wooden partition beside him when the others turn their attention to him.

“We are taking a little trip to LA for s surprise, thanks to yours truly!” Coughing loudly Loki glares at Tony. 

“Well, Loki may have come up with the idea but I helped make it happen!” Another cough is heard. Another glare at Tony: this time more threatening. 

“Okay there, Reindeer Games? Sounds like you have a bad throat. Get something caught it in it earlier this morning, maybe swallow something you shouldn’t have? No!” Tony says with a suggestive smirk in Steve’s direction. 

Loki and Steve both glare at Tony. The look now in the God’s eye is dangerous. 

“Too much? Okay!” Tony tries to shrug but squirms slightly at the disappointed look Steve is giving him.

 

“Right, so Loki’s idea and Pepper helped with the logistics.” Tony reluctantly admits. Loki smiles in triumph.

“As I said small surprise in LA, then lunch with a few people before we head back. Afternoon to do whatever and then formal dinner at 4th July Ball later. Black tie required no exceptions; Avengers and Captain Birthday Boy guests of honour.”

It is now Steve’s turn to squirm. He is least happy when being paraded around like a dancing monkey meeting dignitaries and celebrities. He will never get comfortable with that side of Captain America’s duties. Today he so wanted to be just Steve and not Cap.

They all take their seats as Champagne and Mimosas are handed out. Although Steve, Bucky, Loki and Thor are not affected by alcohol they partake with the others nonetheless. 

 

Sitting beside Loki Steve turns to the God and smiles. “What have you planned?”

“A surprise I hope you will enjoy”. Loki tilts his head slightly and Steve can see the vulnerability in his eyes and posture that the god rarely allows to be seen. Taking Loki’s hand in his he gives a reassuring squeeze. 

He smiles. “I’m sure I’ll love it.” 

Steve raises Loki’s hand to his lips and kisses it before entwining their fingers and brings the joint hands to rest on his upper thigh.

 

**********

 

Some 4 hours later the Gulfstream taxis to a halt and the Avengers disembark at LAX. Two waiting town cars take them through the slumbering city to a sports stadium. As the car comes to a stop Loki turns to his love. “May I?” he asks as he shows Steve the blindfold in his hands. 

Hesitantly Steve nods okay. Loki carefully places the blindfold over Steve’s eyes and helps him from the car. The others join them and make their way inside the building. Loki placed his other hand over Steve’s hand where it rest on Loki’s guiding arm. Steve knows he shouldn't be anxious but there is nervous knot in his stomach. Loki’s hand on his is caressing gently, giving him comfort and reassurance.

 

They walk through several doors, along a hallway and into an elevator then down another hallway before they enter what feels like a large room or open space. Despite holding onto Loki and being surrounded by his friends Steve had instinctively been counting the number of steps taken, noting all the turns and changes in direction they had traveled. When they came to a stop he mentally smacked himself. He was surrounded by friends and those he loved ad trusted most in the world. He had no reason to be anxious.

Removing the blindfold his eyes take a few seconds to adjust to the light. Steve is greeted by the LA Dodgers baseball team who are all wearing replica Brooklyn Dodgers 1940’s uniforms. Steve is amazed and the smile which lights up his entire face says it all. Steve is introduced to each player, team coaches, support staff and the team's owners. Each wishes Steve Happy Birthday and exchanges a few words with him about baseball. The Los Angeles Angels also wearing 1940’s replica kit greet Steve next. 

 

A large banner saying “Happy 100th Birthday Steve” is draped along one wall. Underneath are tables laden with food and drinks. There are 100 helium filled "100th birthday" balloons along the ceiling of the Chairman’s VIP suite. 

Steve can’t believe so many would come to meet him in what is the middle of the night in LA and barely morning in New York. He is feeling a little overwhelmed. Loki and Bucky are standing side by side watching Steve. Bucky claps Loki on the back. “You did good pal”. Loki bows his head in quiet acknowledgement.

Steve’s attention is drawn to the stadium as the seating area lights up and he sees people file in and take their seats. The dodger’s Head Coach tells Steve that they would love to have played a game in his honour for his birthday but both teams have a league game on the 7th. "Rather than celebrate your birthday late we decided to have a very unique and special combined training session. Some special guests and friends have been invited to share this special occasion with you."

 

Loki had petitioned and obtained permission from the local government and other authorities to lay on the late night training session. The 100 strong crowd in the stadium comprised Representatives from Steve’s favourite charities and causes, flown in specially from all over the country, together with some of those helped and supported by the charities and causes and others who Steve holds in high regard from different walks of life. Steve’s favourite artist and sculptor is here along with Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Phil Coulson, Sharon Carter as special guests in the VIP area. When all those in the VIP area have greeted Steve Loki moves to his side. 

“There are two very special guests who wished to be here and as a personal favour to them I agreed”. 

 

Loki turned Steve towards the door as two men wearing dark suits, ear pieces and badly concealed weapons enter followed by a certain former President of the United States and the his wife Michelle. 

 

Steve is stunned as the former President and First Lady walk over to him and introduce themselves. “Please excuse our intruding on your private birthday celebration, Captain Rogers, but we are both huge fans. We are indebted to Loki for allowing us attend tonight.”

 

Steve shakes the offered hands willingly. “Thank you Mr. President, you do me the honour”. Steve spends the next several minutes talking to them before the teams head off to the Diamond. 

 

The Dodgers’ owner excuses himself as he politely interrupts Steve and the President’s conversation. Handing Steve a specially commissioned commemorative ball with “Steve Rogers 100, July 4th 2018” thereon he asks Steve to throw in the first pitch. 

Bucky beams at his friend who cannot stop smiling. As boys and young men they had dreamed of throwing the first pitch and now Steve was having that dream come true. The only sad part was that it was not at Dodgers’ Stadium in Brooklyn.

 

Excusing himself Steve took the ball and stepped towards Loki. He took off his leather jacket and handed it to his lover. Looking into the green eyes which have brought him so much joy and love, he says, “This is amazing. Thank you Loki!”

“Happy 100th birthday Steve!” he says as he gently strokes Steve’s cheek with the backs of his fingers. 

Feeling emboldened, Steve reaches up and gently pulling Loki’s head towards his, he places a soft kiss on Loki’s lips before turning and following the Dodgers’ Manager to the Diamond below.

 

The other Avengers are slightly stunned at the kiss as Steve has never kissed Loki so publicly before nor for that matter have they come out publicly as lovers. 

“Well if you are gonna do so why not in style and on your 100th birthday?” Sam says as he meets Natasha’s amused smile. She shakes her head as she smiles even brighter after her friend. 

Bucky is proud of his best friend. Neither the former President nor the First Lady reacted.

 

As a personal and private keepsake for Steve, Loki has arranged for the event to be recorded. Obviously due to copyright, contractual and advertising commitments the event cannot be used by the teams for publicity purposes. This was a private function after all, well as private as Loki could make it. Loki has ensured that they were sufficiently compensated for their efforts.

 

As Steve arrived at the side of the Diamond the public address system sparks into life and the announcer welcomes everyone there. Steve is introduced to a thunderous applause and a standing ovation. "Happy birthday" is played and everyone joins in. Steve can’t help the blush which creeps up his neck and onto his cheeks. He lowers his head and rubs the back of his neck until the song is finished. Raising his head and waving to the crowd he takes his place on the pitcher’s mound when told to do so. 

The National Anthem is played and when it finishes the Umpire shouts “Play Ball”. Steve throws the first pitch. The crowd applauds and Steve moves back to the VIP suite to watch the Dodgers and the Angels’ extended combined training session. 

 

Following the training session photos are taken with Steve and each team member individually, a combined team photo, then one with all the special guests and the Avengers. A special photo; Steve with the Former President and First Lady is one they will all cherish.

 

Some of the stadium officials try to prevent the other 100 guests from asking for photos with Steve but Steve insists he doesn’t mind. These are people he respects and is happy to give up his time for them. Steve apologises if he has not been able to speak to everyone. 

 

Gathering everyone’s attention to him Steve clears his throat. He is handed a microphone by one of the stadium’s staff.

“Mr. President, Sir, Ma’am, friends, family, ladies and gentlemen. There are moments in your life that are truly memorable and this is personally one of them. 

I never imagined when I was growing up in Brooklyn that I would see my 30th birthday let alone 100 but someone out there had greater plans for me and for that I am sincerely grateful. 

Thank you all for giving up your time to make this extra special. 

To the teams and management for the effort they’ve put in I will always be appreciative. To see the Brooklyn Dodgers’ uniform worn proudly again is very special and I cannot thank you enough for that."

Taking a moment to catch his breath he then continues. "I am genuinely humbled by all of this. 

To Loki, whose idea this was, you will always have my heartfelt thanks, admiration and love. My life would not be the same without you in it. 

Pepper, I will thank personally when I see her. Tony, for your part, thank you.

To my friends here with me, you have become my family. 

Bucky, words cannot say what it means to me to have you here.” 

Steve can feel the emotion getting caught in his throat. “Thank you everyone. Now enjoy the food”.

Applause, cheers and whistles greet the end of Steve’s speech. Everyone helps themselves to food and drinks and they all mingle leisurely. 

 

Some time later Steve pulls Loki aside. “Thank you, again. This has been amazing. If I wasn’t the guest of Honour I would drag you into the locker rooms and thank you properly”.

Loki licks his lips and leaning in towards Steve’s ear he whispers. “Perhaps I can receive your thanks when we are back in New York”.

“I promise” Steve states. 

He is about to say more when Tony arrives beside them. “Time to go, Cap!”

Steve drops his head and moans before going to say his thanks again and good byes.

 

Seven hours after they had left New York Steve, Loki and the Avengers are asleep as Tony’s Gulf stream takes them back to New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liz had a request so there will be another chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve wanted to show Loki his appreciation for his surprise.

Steve wakens after just a couple of hours sleep. Looking around the interior of the jet's cabin area he sees that the others are all still asleep. Beside him Loki is sleeping. The relaxed features of his face, the way his lips are slightly open cause warmth to spread through Steve. He can’t help but reach over and move a stray strand of hair off his love’s face. His fingertips lightly brush the pale skin. In his sleep Loki licks his lips drawing Steve’s attention to those lips. He wants to reach out and kiss them.

He can’t seem to take his eyes off those lips as he waits in the hope that Loki’s tongue will reappear or Loki will feel Steve staring and waken up. The longing to take Loki into his arms and kiss him is becoming unbearable. Steve succumbs to his desire and gently nudges his love. He greets the wakening Loki with a gentle kiss to those lips that have been teasing and taunting him. Loki opens his eyes to a beaming smile. As Loki’s eyes meet Steve’s he sees a mischievous look appear in them. The smile on the Super Soldier’s lips widens as a thought occurs to him.

 

That look tweaks Loki’s interest. He knows Steve had to have a reason for wakening him, especially as the others are all asleep. That combined with the desire now in Steve’s eyes has Loki fully awake. He is about to ask Steve if he is okay when Steve leans in and his lips begin to caress Loki’s ear. “Come with me but be very quiet. I don’t want to waken the others!” Steve whispers.

 

“Lead the way my darling”. Loki unbuckles his seat belt and taking Steve’s offered hand is led to the rear galley area of the plane. 

 

As soon as they reached the area Steve pulled Loki to one side out of the view of the main cabin. The amused look on Loki’s face makes Steve’s heart skip a beat. Reaching behind him Steve closes the dividing curtain to offer them more privacy. His longing to have Loki in his arms is only tempered by his wish not to have others witness his desire.

 

Loki licks his lips as he looks down into the eyes of the slightly shorter man. He can see Steve bite his lower lip slightly. Reaching out he places his arms loosely over Steve’s shoulders. “Now that you have me all to yourself what do you propose to do with me?” He asks in a low voice which seems to rumble through Steve’s stomach and send pulses to his groin.

“I want to kiss you and thank you properly for my surprise without a possible audience. I’ve already waited hours and I didn’t want to wait any longer”.

Dropping his hands to Steve’s waist Loki draws him closer. Steve reaches up and claps the back of Loki’s head and intertwines his fingers in the dark hair. Gently applying pressure he manoeuvres Loki’s head so that their lips are closer together. All the while they retain eye contact, deep blue looking into the green eyes he loves. The kisses start out sweet and gentle and heartfelt, each savouring the feel of the other. Quickly heat builds up as both men lean further into the other.

 

As the kisses continue Steve nudges Loki’s legs apart with his knee, moving Loki’s right leg slightly to the side. As soon as they part Steve steps into the space allowing his left leg to move between Loki’s opened legs. Their pelvises automatically move towards one another. Steve’s fingers close tighter in Loki’s hair and he tugs slightly trying to bring them closer together. Lips part and they take turns exploring the welcoming mouth which opened to receive the offered tongue. Steve sucks gently on Loki’s tongue before leaning back to catch a quick breath.

Neither can seem to get close enough to their lover and with each kiss and caress their breathing deepens. Small sounds of pleasure start to emanate from the lovers. Loki reaches down and cups Steve’s perfectly toned butt cheeks in his hands. Reaching further with his left hand Loki raises Steve’s right thigh to rest against his hip causing their pelvises to be now only separated by the clothing they are wearing. Steve uses Loki for balance as he leans further into his lover. 

The new angle and the added contact let Loki feel Steve’s hardening erection against his groin. Loki leans into the leg between his own and uses Steve’s mouth to muffle the moan the added friction to his own clothed erection causes.

 

Steve kisses along Loki’s jawline heading for that glorious long neck. Having raised one of Steve’s legs and holding it in place Loki has effectively pinned himself against the cupboards and the serving area in the galley. Steve relaxed more against Loki’s body as he is offered more access to that neck when Loki moves his head to one side. 

He opens two further buttons on Loki’s shirt showing more of the pale skin and neck to him. His lips move over Loki’s Adam’s apple which he sucks gently on before moving to the base of the neck and over to where it meets the shoulder. He wants to mark Loki as his but knows that this is not the time to do so.

 

Loki’s right hand slipped under the hem of Steve’s shirt as his desire to touch more of his lover’s skin increased. The feel of the warm smooth skin against his fingertips makes Loki thrust hard against his lover’s hip. He wants more but knows Steve is conscious of the others close by. 

Steve is having a hard time contenting himself with tasting the skin along Loki’s neck and collar bone alone. He pulls back as Loki’s pelvis once again makes contact, through his jeans, with his erection. 

 

Never lowering his raised leg, Steve holds onto Loki’s shoulder and leans back to quickly check at the side of the dividing curtain that the others are still asleep. Missing the feel of those lips on his body, Loki pulls him back and resumes kissing those luscious lips which are becoming kiss swollen. Putting one hand on Loki’s chest Steve leans back slightly so he can look directly into Loki’s eyes. He sees pupils blown with lust and desire and love. Steve gets harder at the sight. His erection is throbbing and feeling uncomfortable in his jeans. 

 

Loki gives Steve a questioning look after Steve whispers in his ear. “Do you promise to be quiet?”

“Yes” he immediately answers then followed by “why?”

“If you promise to be quiet we can ….” Looking down momentarily Steve takes a deep breath. He looks back up with a shy smile. “There’s this thing… called `The mile high club`…If we are quiet we can……, you know...., maybe join it but we’ll need to be quick too before the others wake up!”

 

Loki knows what `The mile high club` is as Tony had gloated about when and where he had joined it and how many times since then he had renewed his membership. At least he had the decency not to name his companion(s). 

“It’s my 100th birthday” Steve adds as if Loki needed persuading. “I’d like to try something I’ve never tried before!!”

Running his finger down the centre of Steve’s chest Loki answers. “So it is and you should definitely partake however and in whatever activity you wish to celebrate same. Exploring and indulging in new things on such a momentous day is only to be encouraged!”

 

Looking at Steve as if he was the most desirable thing imaginable Loki adds. “Lead the way my darling and I promise to do my best to be quiet though I may need some help!”

Taking Loki’s hand in his, Steve steps into the jet’s restroom which is larger than he had expected but was still a little cramped for two tall well-built men. The options open to Steve are more limited due to the space confines but they can make do. Loki closed and locked the door behind him and leaned back against it. Steve’s lips are immediately on his again, now with a sense of urgency to the desire.

 

As they kiss Steve moves his hands to the front of Loki’s pants and caresses the outline of Loki’s erection through them. Loki swallows the moan which tries to escape from his throat as Steve’s fingers move swiftly to open Loki’s pants and free his hard cock from its confines. The pants are pushed off Loki’s hips and fall to the ground. Loki, not wearing underwear as is his norm, leans back against the door as his erection stands proud. 

Steve looks down his body before opening the shirt the rest of the way. The open shirt forms a frame around the displayed toned torso leading to the proud cock. Earnest blue eyes look into green ones as Steve requests, “Order me to kneel as you did when we met!”

“Kneel!!” Loki commands.

The smile that spreads across Loki’s face is lascivious. The power in the voice sends wonderful shivers through Steve who immediately drops to his knees and takes Loki’s throbbing erection into his hands. The head is starting to glisten with precum just at the sight of Steve on his knees and knowing the others are outside. Steve uses the tip of his tongue to lick a strip along the underside of Loki’s shaft, starting at the base up to and around the penis head, making sure he tasted all the precum there. Loki’s back hits the door behind him with a thud at the sensation.

 

“Sshhh!” Steve commands. There is a trace of panic in his eyes.

“Sorry” Loki mouths.

Waiting to ensure there is no movement from the cabin outside Steve admires the hard cock still in his hand. He takes Loki into his mouth, adjusting his breathing and then his jaw until he swallowed all of Loki’s length. Using his tongue, lips and teeth Steve sets about giving as much pleasure to his lover as he can. While he would normally tease Loki more they don’t have time for that now. 

 

The idea of Steve giving him oral sex with the other Avengers sleeping so close by has Loki more aroused than he could have imagined. Steve sucks and licks and hums along Loki’s length, occasionally pulling back to just the tip and using his hand along the length with strokes and twists. The look in the blue eyes looking up at Loki through the long lashes has Loki transfixed. In all his travels he has rarely seen a more beautiful sight. 

Loki bites his lower lip in an effort to remain quiet but Steve is not making it easy for him as he is once again swallowed to the base. Steve somehow causes his throat to vibrate around that cock. Loki raises his closed fist to his mouth and bites down hard on it hoping to stop the moan or scream of pleasure he wants to release. Watching his lover’s reaction is getting Steve more excited. His own throbbing erection demands attention. It is almost painful in his jeans.

 

Steve pulls back and apologises to Loki for the loss of contact as he frees his own hard cock. Loki reaches down and draws Steve’s hand to his lips before licking the palm leaving as much saliva as he can on it. Steve resumes sucking Loki off while the now wet hand wraps around his own erection. The relief he feels is transmitted as a sigh along Loki’s length. Steve starts to tug and twist along his own shaft in time to the bobbing of his head along Loki’s.

 

All Loki wants to do is reach down and hold Steve’s head in place while he fucks that beautiful mouth and watch his cock disappear into and reappear from between those lips. He leans back further against the door to stop his hips from thrusting forward to meet that warm mouth. The small grunts and swallowed moan from Loki spur Steve on towards his own release. 

 

When Steve feels himself getting close he moves his free hand to Loki’s hip and encourages him to begin thrusting into his open mouth. This allows Steve to concentrate on his hand movements. Running a thumb over his own tip makes his throat tense and relax against the head of Loki’s cock.

Loki takes the hint and places one hand behind Steve’s head to hold it in place. The thrusts start off slowly and gentle but soon pick up pace as Loki relishes the feeling of Steve’s mouth around him. Steve jerks himself off in time with Loki’s thrusts.

 

Before long Loki can feel his testicles start to rise and the feeling of his pending orgasm stir deep in his loins. He taps Steve lightly on the head to warn him. Steve closes his lips tighter around Loki’s penis and hums. The vibration sends Loki over the edge and he comes in pulsing ribbons into Steve’s mouth. Loki is breathing heavily and his head swims from the pleasurable sensations running through his body.

Steve swallows what he can but some of Loki’s seed escapes and dribbled from the side of his mouth. Once Loki is able to breathe again he reaches down and with the swipe of one long finger he wipes his own cum from Steve’s chin. He raises the finger to his own lips and licks the finger clean.

 

Steve releases Loki’s cock from his mouth once he feels Loki stop ejaculating. He watches Loki’s finger as it is licked clean of his own cum. That sight takes Steve to the edge. Loki’s hand joins Steve’s. One joint stroke and twist. He comes all over his and Loki’s hands. Loki tastes Steve’s spend too. 

When Steve’s orgasm has passed Loki helps him to his feet. He uses tissue and magic to clean up all traces of semen and then uses magic to clean himself and Steve. Both men, now clean, fix their clothing. Leaning back in for another kiss Steve breathes, “Thank you for making this a birthday to remember!”

“It has been my absolute pleasure” Loki assures him, taking another kiss before running the back of his fingers down along Steve’s cheek and jawline and over the moles on his neck.

 

A flick of fingers and the sexed up look Steve and Loki were wearing a moment before disappears as does the smell of sex on them and the restroom. Loki assures Steve it is safe to leave the restroom. Stepping out to the galley area they fix themselves some drinks before heading back to their seats.

As they pass Bucky Loki can tell he is awake but pretending to be still asleep. Bucky suddenly stretches as if wakening. Seeing Steve and Loki’s drinks he places a drinks order with them as if they were air stewards. Steve hands over his own drink and heads back to the galley to get another for himself.

Loki raises an eyebrow at Bucky who gives Loki his biggest smile in return to the questioning look. It’s followed by a knowing wink. 

“Not a word!” Loki warns in a voice low enough that Steve cannot hear. 

“Not a word!” Bucky repeats in agreement. “Isn’t that right, Natasha?” He adds, loud enough for her to hear but low enough that he didn’t waken the others or alert Steve.

Natasha says nothing but gives a thumb’s up in response. 

“It will remain better for all if nothing is said!” Loki states, the warning clear in his voice.

“Mum’s the word” Bucky answers and Natasha nods.

“Mum’s the word about what?” Steve asks as he returns with his drink. 

“About any more surprises we have in store for you”.

Bucky knows the blush on his friend’s face is from almost getting caught but he simply smiles back at his friend. Their secret is safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liz, thank you for your suggestion. Not a broom closet but mile high club instead. Hope it's what you were hoping for. Steve was very grateful for your suggestion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has his own idea about what he wants to do to make this a birthday to remember.

When the Avengers get back to New York they head to the Tower where Tony has arranged for a catered lunch and a huge birthday cake for Steve. The room has 100 balloons numbered from 1 to 100 all lined up in a row and increasing in size. Steve laughs when he sees them. “Didn’t want you to have missed the ones you should have had when sleeping or whatever you did when frozen” Tony says as he claps Steve on the back.

“I kinda missed the ones at the beginning too so thank you Tony”.

They all sit down and enjoy their meal. Pepper is there too and Steve made a special effort to thank her for helping to organise this morning’s surprise.

“Loki did most of the work, I simply gave him the contact names and numbers” she assures Steve, “he is quite determined when he sets his mind to something!” He looks over to where Loki is standing with Thor and Bruce. 

“Thank you. I love you” he mouths once he has Loki’s attention. The smile that spreads across Loki’s face is heart-warming to Steve. He can never get enough of that smile as he knows it is only for him. No one else, not Thor nor Frigga gets that one. Loki blows a kiss across the room to Steve who reaches up and catches the invisible kiss. He places it over his heart as Loki laughs at the dramatic gesture. Pepper can’t help but smile as she looks from one man to the other and hears Loki laugh. For that short moment there is no one else in the room but them.

Bucky steps forward and laying his arm across the back of Steve’s shoulders he teases. “Always was an old romantic, Punk!”

“Learned it from watching you, Jerk!”

“Nope, got it all from your Mom!” He gives Steve’s shoulders a squeeze before heading to fix himself a drink.

The party continues for a couple of hours. Everyone then takes the opportunity to grab a couple of hours rest before they have to get ready for the 4th of July Celebration and the Charity Ball. 

Steve gets to relax with Loki in their apartment for several hours before he puts on his latest monkey suit to perform at the 4th July Celebration Ball. He is the main guest of Honour but thankfully he is not the only one. He will have Loki, his family and friends to support him and he intends to make the remainder of his 100th birthday an evening to remember. He hopes he can make one of his birthday wishes come true.

 

Steve, Loki and all the Avengers assemble in their best Black Tie outfits. Steve thinks that none look better than Loki in his perfectly tailored tuxedo. From a distance it looks black with a black satin lapel and trim but up close it is the deepest green silk with a black lapel. The material is so smooth it is almost like touching skin. The light material of the pants wraps itself smoothly across the toned cheeks of Loki’s ass and Steve can’t help running his hand under Loki’s jacket and along his ass as he stands next to him. 

“Feeling frisky, Darling?” Loki purrs. “Did we re-join the others too soon?”

“Maybe or perhaps I just wanted to run my hand along your perfect ass now as I may not have the chance to do so later”.

“You will always have the chance to do so later” Loki states in a low purring growl which sends shivers up Steve’s spine.

 

Tony calls for everyone’s attention and they all head off to the ball. There are lots of media and cameras at the entrance when they arrive with the other guests. Steve hates this part. Loki stays close by his side with Bucky never more than a foot away. Tony revels in the spotlight and milks the adulation for all its worth. Pepper as always is smiling by his side as she knows it must be done. The others all move quickly but politely into the venue. Steve wishes that was the end of the media circus but he knows there will others inside with photographers as the Avengers have to pose for publicity shots for the Charity.

As it is also a celebration of sorts for Steve’s birthday he is in demand more than usual. He puts on his best Captain America smile and he greets everyone with charm and grace posing for as many photos as requested. His jaw is starting to get tired and he is glad to hear the dinner bell as he can now finish having to play nice with the politicians, celebrities and big wigs. He has always hated that part of being Captain America. Now that the dinner bell has sounded he can go join his family and friends at the Avengers’ table and eat in relative peace. 

The ballroom was a lavish affair with a large crystal and gold chandelier hanging from the centre of the ceiling, several smaller ones dotted throughout the rest of the room. White linens with red and blue accents covered the tables while silver cutlery and crystal tableware were laid thereon. The American flag and 4th of July balloons were prominent throughout. 

Once the meal had finished the waiting staff cleared the tables and the curtains at the far end of the ballroom opened. An orchestra had set up on stage in front of a dancefloor area. The M.C. for the evening welcomed everyone to the ball before going through the list of artists who will be providing the musical entertainment for the night. He then introduced the Conductor, his orchestra and singers.

A special word of congratulations is given to Steve for his birthday. He politely stands and takes a bow before quickly sitting again. The orchestra starts into `Happy Birthday`and all the assembled crowd and media join in to sing to Steve. Initially Steve’s head drops forward as he sighs. “I hate this!” he says only loud enough for Loki and Bucky who are sitting each side of him to hear.

Bucky gives his shoulder a squeeze while Loki gently lays a hand on Steve’s knee under the table. Loki raises a hand to his mouth as if he is coughing. “Raise your head, Darling” he encourages from behind his hand. Steve glances quickly at Loki who smiles. Steve then pulls on his Captain's visage, raises his head and looks out across the ballroom until the song finishes with “Happy Birthday Captain America, Happy Birthday to you” and the applause ends. Loki cringes on Steve's behalf at the mention of Captain America and not Steve. The slight pink blush is still on Steve's cheeks. 

 

The orchestra then as a tribute to Captain America begins a medley starting with “Yes, Sir that’s my baby” and other tunes from the 20s then progresses through all the decades up to the present. After a number of further songs from the orchestra the first artist of the night, Daughtry, is introduced. They join the orchestra on stage. They perform several songs and as they finish their penultimate one Chris Daughtry, the lead singer, advises the crowd that they have a special request for their last song. 

“I understand that Captain Rogers is a fan of our music and that our last song is a particular favourite of his. If that is so we are honoured. We believe he can hold a tune and plays a mean guitar too, actually I’m told he is a gifted guitarist.” All eyes in the ballroom are back on Steve. 

“No, not gifted” he protests. “I may play a little!” He lowers his head as he shakes it. There are smiles all around the table. Loki shrugs letting him know this is not his doing. Bucky sitting on Steve’s other side is wearing a smug grin so Steve knows who put the group up to this. 

“It has been suggested that with the right persuasion we might just be able to get him to join us on stage for our last number.”

Steve shakes his head once more and tries to figure out how to politely refuse. Eventually he raises his head and says “thank you but no! No one wants me ruining their evening”.  
There are calls of encouragement from all around the room, the loudest coming from his table. 

“Come on Cap, we know how good you are.”  
“Steve, you can do it!”  
“Give them a treat!”

Chris Dughtry tries one more tactic. “We’d all love for you to join us. Captain Rogers, we know you know the lyrics to our last number. Maybe if we could raise some more money for the Charity or Charities of your choosing you might re-consider. What do you think folks? Are you willing to put hands in your wallets to have Captain Rogers join us on stage?”

 

Looking down at the crowd assembled they are all clapping and shouting words of encouragement even though most have no idea if the Captain can sing or play the guitar. They all clearly want the good Captain on stage. Chris Daughtry has been assured that while Steve may be shy at first he has a good voice and is a talented musician, he just needs the right push. 

“We will donate the first $5,000 dollars” the singer announces. “Ten thousand more” Tony announces as he stands from his seat with a broad grin on his face. Steve casts him a treacherous look which makes Loki laugh. “Traitor” Steve mouths.

Soon other tables are offering sums varying from €5,000 to €10,000 dollars. The M.C. has been taking note of the donation offers and one of his staff has been going around each table getting the offers confirmed in writing by each donor or donors. He steps forward. “Currently the offer of pledges is at €92,000. Surely we can round that up to €100,000 to honour of Captain Rogers’ 100th birthday”.  
Individuals start to pledge $500, including each of the other Avengers sitting around the table. Pepper states that Stark industries will round it up to the $100,000 mark. She looks at Steve with a mischievous smile.

Bucky leans in towards his friend. “You can’t really refuse pledges of $100,000 for charity, Stevie.”

“Blackmail!” Steve hisses back at his friend who laughs.

“You’ll do wonderfully, Darling”, Loki says quietly into his ear. 

Taking one last look at Loki, Bucky and the others around the table Steve shrugs in submission and rises slowly from his seat. The crowd is on their feet encouraging him with a thunderous applause as he heads towards the stage. When he gets to the stage he is welcomed by the singer and the other members of the group. He is handed an acoustic guitar and he gives a small smile when the singer tells him the name of their final song. Steve lowers the strap over his shoulder and takes a couple of minutes to tune the guitar. Chris Daughtry starts strumming his guitar and the drummer starts his beat as Steve joins in on his guitar. 

Loki recognises the opening chords instantly. Steve steps closer to the microphone. Chris assures him he will start the song with him. They both start to sing:  
“You never know when you're gonna meet someone  
And your whole wide world, in a moment, comes undone  
You're just walking around then suddenly  
Everything that you thought that you knew about love is gone  
You find out it's all been wrong”

Steve continues on his own as he looks at Chris Daughtry who nods in encouragement.

“And all my scars don't seem to matter anymore  
'Cause they led me here to you”

 

Steve’s eyes find Loki’s as he starts to sing the chorus to his love,  
“I know that it's gonna take some time  
I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind  
That this might end up like it should  
And I'm gonna say what I need to say  
And hope to God that it don't scare you away  
Don't want to be misunderstood  
But I'm starting to believe that  
This could be the start of something good”

As the band members sing “Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, Nah. Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah Nah………” Steve looks out at the crowd who are amazed at the Captain’s voice and that he knows such a modern song. 

Well, that is to say most of the crowd. The Avengers all know that Steve can sing and have heard him sing before. He sings if he is cooking alone in the kitchen or on clean-up duty. At home he sings while sorting the laundry and occasionally as he relaxes if he is not sketching. 

For Loki this song is much more than that. This is the song Steve sings to him in the privacy of their home and bedroom. It had become their song, a fact that is known only to the two of them.

Chris and Steve sing the next verse together. Steve’s eyes never leave Loki’s. 

“Everyone knows life has it's ups and downs  
One day you're on top of the world  
Then one day you're the clown  
Well, I've been both enough to know  
That you don't wanna get in the way when it's working out  
The way that it is right now  
You see my heart, I wear it on my sleeve  
'Cause I just can't hide it anymore”

So many of the women and some of the men in the room wish he was singing to them. They had tried to catch the Captain’s eye but had had no luck. Maybe they would succeed later.

To the crowd watching it seemed that Steve was simply looking at the Avengers’ table as he sings but from Chris Daughtry’s vantage point he can follow Steve’s eye line and see exactly to whom the Captain is directing the song. It brings a smile to his face. It is clear from Loki’s face that this is not the first time he’s had this pleasure.

The others in the group join Chris and Steve for the chorus.  
“I know that it's gonna take some time  
I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind  
That this might end up like it should  
And I'm gonna say what I need to say  
And hope to God that it don't scare you away  
I don't want to be misunderstood  
But I'm starting to believe that  
This could be the start  
'Cause I don't know where it's going  
There's a part of me that loves not knowing  
Just don't let it end before we begin”

 

Steve stops playing and moves the guitar out of his hands as he grasps the microphone with both hands. He concentrates on his lover. He softly sings as the room around them disappears and there is only the two of them there alone.

“You never know when you're gonna meet someone  
And your whole wide world in a moment comes undone”

Chris Daughtry looks at Loki’s face. It is clear he is lost in the man singing to him and the song. The drum beat picks up again and the instruments increase their volume as they all join in again.  
“I know that it's gonna take some time  
I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind  
That this might end up like it should  
And I'm gonna say what I need to say  
And hope to God that it don't scare you away  
I don't want to be misunderstood”.

Steve’s focus is back on the room. Looking at each other the two singers start to harmonise.  
“But I'm starting to believe  
Oh, I'm starting to believe  
That this could be the start of something good  
Yeah yea, the start of something good  
Yeah yea, the start of something good  
Yeah this could be the start of something good”.

 

The end of the song is greeting by huge applause, whistles and cheers. Chris Daughtry pulls Steve into a congratulatory hug before he grabs one of Steve’s hands and raises it high above their heads in a joint salute. Steve hands back the guitar before turning to applaud the musicians and other singers. Ignoring the chants for more Steve leaves the stage and heads back to his table. The group take their own applause before they too leave the stage and make way for the next act.

As Steve reaches his table everyone at it is standing. He is clapped on the back and given one arm hugs from most of the guys there, a kiss on the cheek and a hug from the women. Bucky and Loki are the last two to greet him. Bucky pulls him into a bear hug and claps his friend on the back saying “Well done Punk. I’m proud of you!”

Steve goes to give Loki a one arm man hug but Loki is having none of it. He pulls Steve into a full hug, whispering into his ear as he does so, “and another new experience today, Darling. You were amazing.”

As Steve pulls back he catches the cheeky look in Loki’s eyes. Grinning from ear to ear he replies “Not quite as stimulating as the last one but not bad either”.

The others look at the two men wondering just what exactly Loki had said into Steve’s ear. It was obvious from the look that had passed between the lovers that whatever was said was personal to them.

 

Several women have been watching the Captain all night waiting for the chance to catch him coming back from the bar or the restroom. They are hoping he will take to the dancefloor so they can ambush him on the way back as none want to be so forward as to approach him at his table. After all he is from the 40’s and men did the asking then. A few who had been lucky enough to be introduced to him earlier had mentioned perhaps dancing later. Steve had politely told them that dancing wasn’t really his thing and left their company as quickly as it was polite for him to do so. 

Bruce, Clint, Steve and Loki had all remained seated as the dancing took place. Bucky, Thor and the others were rarely off the floor. Ladies with low cut dresses, expensive jewellery and too much makeup and perfume for Steve’s liking all but queried up to dance with the Avenger men who were willing to do so. Once Bucky had started twirling women around the floor in his arms he was a major draw. Steve smiled at his friend seeing him enjoy the music and the dancing. He had always been a hit with the dames and that had not changed. 

“He hasn’t lost any of his charm” Steve says leaning forward towards Loki as Bucky was once again commandeered on his way back to the table.

“Was he always so popular?”

“Yeah. He loved to dance and women loved a man who could dance!” Steve said a little wistfully.

 

Looking around Steve noticed that the main body of media had called it a night. He looked at his watch and saw that it was nearing midnight. Officially his birthday had only minutes left. The orchestra changed the tempo and the mood to a more romantic set. The violin section accompanied by the drums start and then the entire orchestra start the first bars of a well-known love song. The singer with a deep bass voice steps forward saying,

“We got it together, didn't we?  
We definitely got our thing together, don't we baby?  
Isn't that nice?  
I mean, when you really sit and think about it, isn't it really, really nice?  
I can easily feel myself slipping more and more ways  
Slip in world of my own  
Nobody but you and me  
We've got it together, baby”

Steve rises from his seat. Standing he finishes his scotch and soda before leaning down towards Loki. He discretely places a kiss on Loki’s ear as he whispers, “How do you feel about granting me one of my wishes for my birthday?”

Looking up into the blue eyes he loves, which are almost hidden behind long lashes, Loki sees a longing along with some fear.

“Whatever your heart desires, you know I will do my utmost to deliver. How may I be of assistance, Darling?”

“Sweetheart, will you do me the honour of having this dance with me?”

A little surprised to be asked Loki nods as he looks at the others in the room. He hesitantly asks, “Are you certain you want to do this now and here?”

“As maybe the world’s leading authority on waiting too long I can’t think of a better time or date. Can you?”  
He sees the certainty in Steve’s eyes as Steve gives him the smile that won his heart. The one that every Captain America fan wishes was directed at them.

“No, I can’t” Loki confirms. “I am willing if you are?”

“First there’s one thing to be rectified!” Steve adds. He reaches into the inside pocket of his tuxedo jacket. He takes Loki’s left hand in his and places a ring on Loki’s finger before handing Loki his matching ring. Loki takes the ring and places Steve’s wedding ring onto his finger. They had removed them that morning before heading out into the public arena for the day. No more keeping the truth to only close family and friends.

Rising from his seat Loki takes his husband’s hand as Steve leads them to the dancefloor in clear view of all those present. Looking at his love Steve steps closer. “As you asked, you lead!” Loki states as he steps into Steve’s arms. 

“We can always change half way through” Steve suggests as he straightens his shoulders and assumes the position as lead dancer.

“Not necessary. We can swap for the next dance.”

The singer starts to sing “The first, my last, my everything  
And the answer to all my dreams  
You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star  
My kind of wonderful, that's what you are  
I know there's only, only one like you  
There's no way they could have made two  
Girl, you're all I'm living for  
Your love I'll keep for evermore  
You're the first, you're the last, my everything”

 

Steve and Loki move around the floor in perfect unison and with practised ease. They continue to dance, twirling out and returning to each other’s arms, and to sing to each other for the remainder of the song.  
“In you I've found so many things  
A love so new only you could bring  
Can't you see it's you, you make me feel this way  
You're like a first morning dew on a brand new day

I see so many ways that I  
Can love you till the day I die  
You're my reality, yet I'm lost in a dream  
You're the first, the last, my everything

I know there's only, only one like you  
There's no way they could have made two  
Girl you're my reality  
But I'm lost in a dream  
You're the first, you're the last, my everything

You and me, babe  
Just you and me  
You are the first, the last, my everything”

The fact that he will end the night in the arms of the man he loves and who loves him passionately means nothing is going to ruin this birthday for Steve. Not even the gasps of surprise coming from some of those on the dancefloor and the surrounding tables. He may even get lucky again before the night is over but for now Steve is enjoying having his husband in his arms in public. 

Leaning close to Steve’s ear just before midnight Loki says one last time, “Happy 100th Birthday, my Darling” . They both know tomorrow just got a whole lot more interesting for everyone but for now it’s definitely been a birthday to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Steve sings to Loki is "The start of something good" by Daughtry  
> and  
> The song to which they danced to was "You're the First, the Last, my everything" by Barry White.
> 
> Thank you all for reading my little tribute to Steve Rogers on his 100th birthday. I hope you enjoyed it. To all who left kudos and or comments Thank you so much. They are greatly appreciated.


End file.
